Truth or Dare
by Daiin
Summary: Naruto and the gang play truth or dare, and Kiba has – he believes – a brilliant dare for Naruto. Kisses and Kage bunshin involved.


Naruto and the gang play truth or dare, and Kiba has – he believes – a brilliant dare for Naruto. Kisses and Kage bunshin involved. I tried making it in character but I'm not sure this is a realistic concept from the start… XD

**Truth or Dare **

The gang had a rare night out and everyone had eventually ended up at Naruto's place after they'd had enough barbeque. The only one still not full was Chouji, who still happily munched on potato chips.

Since Naruto's apartment was just big enough for him, it was more than crowded at that moment. His friends had spread out everywhere, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had even claimed the bed since it was the most comfortable to sit on. As such, the boys were sitting on the floor with the small table pushed all the way to the wall. The air was noisy and filled with laughter as they were playing a game of truth or dare. It had been Kiba's idea – of course – and the girls had quickly caught on for the pleasure of tormenting the boys with questions.

So far Shikamaru had let out the word 'troublesome' at least five times, and Kiba had taken on the annoying habit of asking people to do weird things. The only one just watching was Neji, who sat with mixed feelings nearest the door. At one hand he regretted his choice to be left out – but he'd never admit it – and on one hand this was actually pretty funny…

Sakura was just confessing her most ridiculous baking disaster much to Ino's pleasure.

"And of course it ended up so hard my dad nearly lost a tooth! Mother refused to taste them after that…"Sakura blushed furiously while the rest laughed. Of course most mistakes were funny in hind sight but…

"Right, my turn!" Kiba gleefully announced. "Naruto!" he pointed at Naruto, who immediately froze up at the realization he would be Kiba's next victim. Silence fell quickly, and everyone stared at Naruto, who looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Truth or dare?" Kiba demanded. Naruto glanced at Sakura, thinking with Kiba's sense of humor he'd probably force him to confess his feelings, so… There was really no other choice.

"Dare," he said quickly, grimacing at Kiba's wicked xpression.

"Ho, ho, ho," the Inuzuka practically grinned from ear to ear. Then there was a minute of silence while he thought about what he'd make Naruto do – nobody knew how Kiba's mind worked but it usually worked slowly.

"Aha! You will…"he made a dramatic pause. "Kiss yourself!"

The room fell silent.

"What?" Ino made a really strange expression, and Naruto just stared.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he protested. "That's just crazy!" But Kiba's grin grew even wider.

"Easy – kage bunshin!" he jeered. For two seconds, Naruto didn't get what he meant, but when he did, the reaction was obvious. He almost fell backwards, his cheeks flaming red.

"K-kage…"he stuttered, and glanced at his friends. Most of them were blushing too. "…do I have to…?"he managed, but Kiba just nodded.

"It's the rules! Or you owe me one!" The thought of owing Kiba was far scarier than the thought of kissing a kage bunshin, so Naruto capsized. He slowly got to his feet and formed the seal, cursing his hands for trembling.

As the clone appeared, the real Naruto stared at it with a very uncomfortable expression, which was mimicked by the clone. The only one looking excited was Kiba, the rest of the gang didn't know where to look and most of them were also blushing.

"Do I really…"Naruto started complaining, but Kiba nodded quickly crossing his arms.

"Or don't you dare?" he said with a wicked grin. That pushed the right button. Naruto blushed and growled.

"Of course I do! It's just…awkward," he added, shifting where he stood. The clone grimaced and tugged at the original's shirt, and both the copy and the real one swallowed. This was just…weird. He let out a slight cough and placed his hands on the copy's shoulders, and it in turn placed its' hands on his chest.

Naruto looked incredibly troubled – both versions of him – but carefully and slowly leaned forward. Both closed their eyes, leaning forward with understandable hesitation. As the clone's breath whisked over his face, Naruto could hear Sakura draw a quick breath, and it didn't exactly help. Bracing himself, he closed the final distance and his lips met the clone's.

His lips were surprisingly soft and warm, and his tongue velvety. The kiss lasted for just a couple of seconds, but Naruto dismissed his clone the second their lips parted. The experience from the clone washed over him, making him feel uneasy in a strange way.

He'd just kissed himself in front of all his friends. Blushing furiously he quickly sat down, and instantly Kiba started cheering. Most of the guys joined in, while the girls sat wide-eyed on the bed staring at him. Naruto tried not to look at them, it was just too embarrassing… He quietly touched his lips, feeling the kiss still there. Maybe this was how it would feel like to kiss Sakura…

"Ok, my turn!" Lee announced happily, and the game continued oblivious to Naruto's secret thoughts. He was thankful. Maybe most of them would have forgotten this tomorrow. He doubted he would for a long time, though…


End file.
